Teacher's little sunflower
by Wolfeexarfxarf
Summary: Teacher!Russia x Student! Danielle {her POV} School, grades, friends, They could get better. Amber with her stupid American boyfriend, she should get with Matthew. Dalilah with her raging french boyfriend, who she runs from time to time. And me? I'm Single with the passion to kill a certain teacher, that is until ... I turn out to like him? NO WAY! ( Lime)


A/N: Yes this is a dedication to my friend, and yes she ships my with Canada and slight Alfred, and furthermore this was only to her.

* * *

"..." I stared at him and he stared back.  
" …." As awkward and stupid as it was I can't help but gracefully think back, what exactly got me in this situation?

* * *

_Ah yes it started with how I can't handle Amber dating Alfred._

" Listen up fatass I don't care How much you love her, MATTHEW IS A BETTER SHIP WITH AMBER!" I shouted. Ah yes the whole Alfred x Amber thing got under my skin.

" Okay uh, dude, seriously if I want to date Alfred I'll date Alfred! Now get bent." She turned around, She's finally fed up about this topic she got on her motorcycle and turned to us., " Get on hoser, we're going shopping."

With that said Alfred got on the bike and put on the extra helmet, wrapping his hands around her waist snuggling to her back, you could hear her pissed off groan and see the pink in her cheeks before she closed the glass on her helmet. She roared up the bike and sped off. Alfred, you could hear that annoying voice, "_ I DO WHAT I WANT BIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCH!_ AHAHAHAHAHA"

" Like fuck you all american reject" You spat, All American rejects was actually pretty rad but whatever. You turned to Matthew who was shying away.

" I'm sorry you didn't get your ship, but maybe she'll understand another time, eh?" He said barely audible.

" I'm gone." I said, I think he said something but eh whatever. I had to get my bag from Mr. Braginski's classroom. Damn Russian bastard always giving me the creeps always staring and smiling and always avoiding the topic of " WHY DOESn'T DANIELLE ANSWER OR GET PICKED ON?". Always the same answer, " Because I don't pick on her, anything else? Da."

Opening his door I found the room empty, Noticing my desk clear of any trace of objects I glanced at his desk. My bag and shit was there. I walked to his desk and grabbed my shit, shivering as if a cold wind decided' Time to scare you'. Deciding I don't want to know what's happening I turn and run off.

* * *

_Let me think Ah,The next morning..._

"**_ Freeze the sun, I ain't getting up. _**  
**_Getting up, Getting up._**  
**_Freeze the sun I ain't getting up, getting up, Giving up._**  
**_Yeeeah NO. ROLLING OUT OF BED, GROGGY SLEEPY. I HATE SCHOOL_**  
**_THAT'S ALL I SAID, ALL I SAID,_**  
**_LIKE I CARE IF I PASS JUST DON'T WAKE MEEEE UUUUUUUUUUU-_**"

I threw my phone out the window. It's cool, Amber will find it and she'll totes bring it back like the good little bloodstain she is. I could still hear that song playing, getting up having no choice but to get ready, THANK GOD IT's FRIDAY. Ew, fuck that. I threw on my uniform shirt and pants, all that school jazz and decided it's high time to browse online. Settling a while with these ridiculous fanfic of my otp, " and he turned away ' I... I'm a virgin' he said-" a blunt small object hit my head.

" AW FUCK YOU BITCH-" I turned to see it was my phone and Amber was at my window.

" High tail yer ass out here, Time for school." She said, looking at her appearance of her american headband must be Alfred that's driving.

" Yeah yeah" I grabbed my backpack and fled out the house. That all american reject better not have Amber in the front, everyone knows only I sit with her. Amber got off the bricks she used to peer in the window, I should close it sometime, and she got in the driver's side, Alfred sat in the back. I got in the passegner's side thanking that that asshole is in the back. I looked at what Amber wore, That bastard making her wear American colors and american flag socks. She started the engine amd backed out my driveway. A quiet drive to school. I stared intently out the window, Alfred seems to either be playing some game or passed out, Amber was drumming her fingers on the wheel mumbling things about how slow the freeway is. I glanced for the cars.

There wasn't much, soon we got into the student parking lot, Amber got out and left the keys with Alfred who was passed out. I followed her, she smirked. " He'll be late today. So what'sa up mi amiga?"

" Huh? Oh fucking the shitting sky and no clouds." I said nodding.

" Uh-hmm, well-" Then all of a sudden, fucking Dalilah came running.

" HE'S BEING A PERVERT AGAIN!" She flailed about, grabbing onto Amber. Amber took a moment then hugged her back.

" MON AMOUR COME BACK I ONLY WANT TO LOVE YOU~ ohonhonhonhonh~" Francis yelled, he greeted us then reached for Dalilah, you could tell she was embarrassed. Francis kept winking and making kissing faces. Soon the first bell rang and Dalilah bolted from us and Francis following. Amber said her good byes, and I walked to art.

* * *

_After Art and four more periods it was world history. With Mr. Braginski. Oh, this is where detention starts_

" And Russia became one with everyone else, Da?" Mr. Braginski said, concluding every lesson with Russia rules, don't fuck with Russia._** Jesus, Russia isn't the best nation in the world you know? I mean look at fucking Matthew, He gives Canada A+ for the world's sake.**_

…...

I looked around, it was dead silence and all eyes on me. Crap. I said it out loud.

Mr. Braginski was looking at me his shock face turned into a smile.

" Da, you are right Miss. Danielle, Canada is rather nice is it?" He said. He sat down and keep staring at me, I nodded and went ahead with doing anything else besides him. " I'll see you at the end of class today, you'll help me sort the facts of Russia, da."

I looked up and stared at him, Fuck this outrageously tall and bitch of a teacher, I'm out as soon as I get out the lockers.- " I'll wait at your _locker_, da."

Fuck. My. Life.


End file.
